<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stranded?! by ILoveStarWarsAndK_pop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534310">Stranded?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveStarWarsAndK_pop/pseuds/ILoveStarWarsAndK_pop'>ILoveStarWarsAndK_pop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, C1-10P | Chopper the Murder-Droid, Crash Landing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Ezra Bridger, Injury, Islands, Kanan Jarrus &amp; Hera Syndulla as Space Parents, Mentioned Hondo Ohnaka, Parental Hera Syndulla, Parental Kanan Jarrus, Protective Hera Syndulla, Protective Kanan Jarrus, Sibling Sabine Wren, Stranded</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 07:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveStarWarsAndK_pop/pseuds/ILoveStarWarsAndK_pop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While traveling to one of the many beaches on Gaulus, the Ghost Crew gets stranded on an unknown island planet. Can they adapt to the island life until they are saved? Or will they be stuck there forever and parish? </p><p>WARNING: Mentions blood, injuries, etc...</p><p>Basically your classic "Stranded on an Island fic," enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. En Route</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is your classic "Island adventure fic." 🦀🌴🌊<br/>It will be serious/funny/shippy/etc...</p><p>Also I don't know if the planet Gaulus is used for anything important in Star Wars, I just choose it because it has a lot of oceans and where there's ocean there's beaches😳</p><p>Ship: Kanan x Hera but they are not the main focus</p><p>Enjoy! I love you guys! Idk when I'll update, when I do, I do, so please bare with me🙏</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>"Okay everybody, get what you're going take with you and put it in one of the tote bags Kanan has outside with him, we leave in 5 minutes!" Hera ordered over the internal comm.</p></div><div><p>The Ghost crew was leaving for the weekend to take a little holiday from their daily life and go to one of the many beaches on the planet Gaulus.</p></div><div><p>Though, the crew was unable to take the Ghost due to some much needed repairs. So Ezra borrowed a ship for cheap from Hondo and they set off.</p></div><div><p>Everyone was already dressed in their beach attire, the guys in their trunks, Hera in a bikini with a light blue towel tied around her waist, and Sabine wearing a one piece, to Ezra's slight disappointment, but she didn't dress for anyone.</p></div><div><p>Hera was in the cockpit of the stolen then borrowed Tie Bomber with Kanan while the kids and Chopper sat in the room next door and talked.</p></div><div><p>"So, what is the first thing you're going to do when we get to the beach?" Ezra asked no one in particular.</p></div><div><p>Sabine rested a hand under her chin, "I think I'm going to surf, I just painted my new board yesterday and I'm eager to try it out." "Nice," Ezra commented, "Zeb?"</p></div><div><p>The Lasat sighed, leaning back against the durasteel wall behind him, "I think I'm just going to sit back, and relax. I really need this break."</p></div><div><p>Ezra nodded in agreement "That's a good plan. I think I'm gonna pull a couple pranks here, build a couple sandcastles there, and be one with the sea."</p></div><div><p>"Sounds fun," Sabine replied.</p></div><div><p>In the cockpit, Kanan held up a holo map as Hera flew. "Okay, so we're going to turn left at this red planet, and then continue forward." Since the ship didn't have a hyperdrive, and the navagation systems were down thanks to Hondo, the crew had to get to Gaulus the old fashion way, with a map, so it was going to take a bit of a longer time to get there.</p></div><div><p>"Alright, thank you love." Hera answered, Kanan grinned, "You're welcome dear." The Twi'lek knew he'd been eyeing her ever since she'd stepped foot out of her cabin with her suit on, but she honestly didn't mind, and she had to admit, she couldn't stop stealing little glances at his glorious abs eathier.</p></div><div><p>So in other words, everyone was excited to arrive at the beach, well, except Chopper, who could suffer from permanent malfunctions if sand got anywhere into his system. So he decided he wasn't going to go outside, and simply power off while the rest of the crew had fun. He hated the sun anyway.</p></div><div><p>"If my math is right, we should be on Gaulus in about 20 minutes," Kanan approximated, to  hear a simultaneous cheer from the next room.</p></div><div><p>"So..." Kanan smirked, leaning onto the pilot's seat, "What do want to do once we get there? You need help applying sunscreen?"</p></div><div><p>Hera couldn't help but chuckle, "Really, sunscreen?" She questioned, turning around. He shrugged, "Well I wouldn't want you getting burned."</p></div><div><p>Hera turned around, "Um hum.."</p></div><div><p>"...So is that a yes?"</p></div><div><p>Even though she had her eyes on the space infront of the ship, Kanan could tell Hera was giving him another look, "Of course," she finally said, "As long as you're the one who powers off Chopper."</p></div><div><p>He was about to object, when something strange happened.</p></div><div><p>For a second, Hera lost all control of the ship, it suddenly stoppped moving, the scanners frezzing and the power going out, before continuing normally again, the power flickering a few times before settling.</p></div><div><p>"What was that?" Kanan asked, which left Hera shrugging, "I don't know, but I think we should to land somewhere and check it out, I didn't like the way the ship just...stopped," Hera answered.</p></div><div><p>"I'll tell the kids," Kanan suggested. He went and came, the rest of the crew were a little disappointed, but just saw it as a minor setback, as well as Hera and Kanan.</p></div><div><p>"So, where should we land?" Kanan asked, "There aren't many places around, and I don't see any I recognize."</p></div><div><p>"Well scanners are still down," Hera informed, "So I guess we'll just have to settle on a random one, hope it's okay for at least an hour, and land."</p></div><div><p>Hera began to steer the ship towards an avarage sized yellow planet, when all of a sudden, Hera didn't get to choose.</p></div><div><p>Because the ship began going at it's fastest speed, swerving and turning while Hera and Kanan frantically tried to regain control of it, the rest of the crew being violently thrown around in the next room.</p></div><div><p>"How do I turn it off?!" "I don't know!!" The couple yelled, the Bomber was quickly approaching a light green planet, Hera gasped and thrusted back the handles hard, trying desperately to turn the ship, but it wouldn't budge. Kanan put his hands over hers and they pulled together, still nothing.</p></div><div><p>Hera's eyes widened as they got closer and closer to the planet, "BRACE FOR IMPACT!" She yelled before seeing Kanan jump infront of her.</p></div><div><p>...Then there was black.</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the second chapter! Idk when new ones will be released, so stay tuned!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>The wings of the ship were brutally ripped off during the entrance of the thick atmosphere. Not long after, the ship came crashing down into the planet's hard suface, ripping the grass off the surface to reveal the dirt underneath, completely destroying the front of the Tie- Bomber. There was now scrapes of durasteel and broken transparisteel everywhere.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everyone in the ship was passed out on the ground, or on top of each other.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After a few minutes of being heavily unconscious, Kanan woke up lying sideways in the pilot's seat. He grabbed his aching forehead and looked down. His abdomen area was covered in shreaded transparisteel pieces stabbed into his skin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suddenly the pain of the crash caught up to him, washing over him like a huge wave, he winced.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kanan had been in this situation before, he knew very well <em>not</em> to take the transparisteel out. Instead, he sat up and attempted to find Hera, his vision still mostly blurry.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Jedi had force pushed her to the back of the ship when they crashed, not wanting her to get badly hurt from impact.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hera..." He mumbled as he got a clear sight of the Twi'lek. She was spread across the hard floor, near the middle of the tie as the ship tilted into it's current position.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hera had a handful of injuries, but the one that stood out the most was the bleeding of her leg. A piece of ripped durasteel must have cut it, hard.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kanan dropped from the pilot's chair and began almost dragging himself to Hera, unable to walk yet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once he approached her, he rested her head on his thighs, and shook her softly, "Hera, darling, wake up, please."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She shifted to her side, her eyes flutterinng open slowly, "Kanan..." "Yes darling, It's me," he reassured, glad that she woke up. "What...happened," she mumbled, gazing up at him, the injured Twi'lek gasped, sitting up. "Love, your upper body!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kanan's expression was soothing, "It's alright, I'm okay." Hera suddenly squinted her eyes shut, "Ah!" She groaned, her pain had caught up to her, too.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She looked down, "M-my leg..." Her limb was now covered in blood, Kanan spotted the towel that had been around her waist, it must have come off in the crash. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He used the force to bring it to them, "I need you to lay down and put your leg up," Kanan instructed. She did as told, and he wiped the blood on and around the cut, then wrapped the towel around the wound tightly, this would have to do for now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once he was done, she sat back up, "Thank you," Kanan gave a soft smile, "Of course, try not to move it around too much."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They stayed there for a couple seconds before the both realized something. "The kids!!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The two crawled to the door leading to the crew, Kanan closed his eyes and got it open with the force, "Kids!" Hera shouted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The rest of the crew were unconscious, their bodies scattered throughout the cramped room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ezra had a nasty scar on his forehead, Sabine had a scar across her waist, parts of her suit were ripped, Zeb had a huge scar trailing down his arm, and Chopper had dents all over.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The couple got up and attempted to awake their crew, Hera went to Ezra and Sabine, while Kanan assisted Zeb and Chopper.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come on dear, wake up," Hera shook Ezra. Eventually the boy dragged his eyes open, "H-Hera..?" He mumbled groggily, "Yes, it's me." Hera let him lay for a bit while she awoke Sabine as Kanan got the rest of the crew up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once everyone was conscious, they went over what happened. "Kriffing Hando gave us a screwed up ship," Zeb huffed, "Why do we even trust him anymore."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ezra's eyes met the ground, "I'm sorry guys," he apologized sorrowfully. Hera and Kanan exchanged looks, "No, Ezra it's not your fault, this is on Hondo for not telling us the possible dangers of this thing," Kanan reassured.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sabine tried to stand up, she instantly regretted it. "My side..." The girl suddenly collapsed, luckily Chopper caught her in time, "We need to fix your injuries."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>All of a sudden, an explosion was heard, the temperature bagan to rise, and smoke began appearing from the back of the ship, "Is that...Fire!" Hera shouted. The crew hurriedly grabbed their things, including the medkit from the ship, and helped each other out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once the got far enough, they set down a towel and began tending to one another's injuries. Hera gently began to pull out the transparisteel shreads from Kanan's front, he winced. "I'm sorry," Hera apologized, "But I need to do this."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When she finished, she quickly wrapped a long bacta patch tightly around his body, "Does that feel better?" She asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kanan nodded, "Yes, thank you dear." Hera treated Sabine while Kanan treated Ezra and wrapped a bacta patch around Zeb's arm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hera looked down at Chopper, who had been complaining to be treated the whole time, "We can't fix your dents right now Chopper, we'll have to wait until we get back to the Ghost."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Chopper's dents are the least of our problems," Sabine stated, looking into the distance at the light green plants and life, covering the mountains. She turned towards the crew, "The real issue is <em>how</em> we're going to get back to the Ghost."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everyone exchanged looks, "How <em>are </em>we going to get out of here?" Ezra asked, looking up at Hera.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Twi'lek woman thought for a second, "I...don't know, I don't even have a clue where we are."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We'll figure something out," Kanan stated, trying to make the crew feel a little better </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We'll have to."</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, that's all I have for now, stay tuned!😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! This story is still alive lol😂 I'm sorry I wasn't able to post these chapters sooner, I was about to...but then the weather over here got SUPER crazy and everyone was freaking out and my internet gave up on me. So finally I've found a good time to post these so I hope they go through well, stay warm Texans!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ezra now held a panicked look on his face, "So we're stuck here, alone, until someone finds us?!"</p><p>Kanan looked out towards the ocean, one of his hands blocking the sun from hurting his eyes as he began mentally contemplating on what to do, "It's going to be alright, we're just stranded here for a bit, that's all."</p><p>"Stranded?!" Ezra shouted, to which Hera began trying to get him to breathe so the poor thing would calm down, "We'll get out of here somehow, I know it."</p><p>Ezra gazed up at Hera, there was something about her that always made him believe things way more when she said them. Her calm energy and soothing eyes, the boy wondered if it was some kind of magic. It probably wasn't magic, Ezra concluded, just the feeling you get from a mother or mother-like figure.</p><p>Sabine walked to the front of the crew, it was time to get things done. "Okay people!" She shouted to get everyone's attention, Chopper immediately warbled a complaint, she glared down at him, "And astromechs, we need to stop worrying if we're going to be saved or not, because if we die here, there will be no one to save."</p><p>"What are you on about?" Zeb asked in his usual low and grumpy voice.</p><p>"What I'm 'on about,' is that in order to be saved, we must survive, and in order to survive, we must work together and complete five very crucial steps."</p><p>Kanan turned towards the crew, "And those are?" The Mandalorian pointed his way, "Good question."</p><p>Sabine now felt like a military commander instructing her troops, walking back and forth along the line of her friends, "First, food and water. As you can see, this is an island planet, therefore it must have plants, fruits, animals, and fish in the ocean to eat."</p><p>"Speaking of the ocean, we need water. Looking at the ocean you can see we have plenty," she said, extending a hand towards the flowing blue water, "The thing is we can't drink it because it is saltwater, but not for long. I have a plan to make it drinkable."</p><p>"Third is Shelter. We must construct a stable and reliable shelter that all of us will fit inside of to keep us safe from the elements, at least somewhat. We will store our food, belongings, and any other things we need by us in there, so let's make it good."</p><p>"Next up is clothing. Most of our clothes have been torn or damaged by the crash, this will not do. We can't just walk around in our bathing suits all day eathier, they show too much skin, any predator who sees us will just see walking meat. We need to make new clothes out of animal hides, leaves, and whatever else we find."</p><p>"And finally, weapons. Incase we cross paths with any deadly creatures, we need to be able to defend ourselves properly. Boys, do you still have your lightsabers?" </p><p>Kanan and Ezra took their sabers out from their swimsuit pockets and activated them, "Never leave home without 'em," Ezra answered.</p><p>"Good," Sabine replied, "You just made our little trip here a bit easier. We'll not only need them for weapons, they can also help with building a shelter and getting food."</p><p>"And besides the lightsabers, that's all the defense we have, only some of us brought blasters, and they were damaged in the craah, so we'll have to make weapons ourselves. I'm talking daggers, spears, bow and arrows, and any kind of weapon that can hurt, and eventually kill, an enemy."</p><p>"It'll be a lot of work, and it'll take awhile, but in the end this process will help us survive. Then can we worry about being saved."</p><p>Hera got next to Sabine and clasped her hands together, "We'll crew, we have our work cut out for us, now let's do this, Sabine, you're in charge."</p><p>Sabine pointed at Ezra and Zeb, "You two go get us some fruit, and don't eat anything. It could be poisonous." The two nodded and headed into the jungle.</p><p>"Kanan and Chopper, start gathering materials for a shelter, Hera and I will get supplies for weapons." "Got it," the Jedi nodded, heading into a different part of the jungle.</p><p>Inside of the bunch and cluster of green that was one of the many forests and jungles on the unknown island planet, Ezra and Zeb stood side by side, looking up at one of the many thousands of trees.</p><p>"So..? How are we going to get the fruit? We can just chop the whole thing down." Zeb commented after a while.</p><p>Ezra gazed deeply at the tree and figured out how to get the fruit down, but decided on a much funnier attempt to try first, "Those claws of yours look mighty sharp, they could help you climb, How about you climb up the tree and throw the fruit down to me and I'll catch them."</p><p>Zeb smirked at the young Jedi, "You know kid, that doesn't sound like a bad idea, I'm gonna try." The huge Lasat wrapped his limbs around the palm tree and sunk his claws into its hard bark. Little by little, he began climbing up to the fruit while Ezra, who Zeb was getting farther away from, was trying not to let his laughs out.</p><p>Suddenly Zeb stopped for a moment, "What's the matter?" Ezra shouted to him, Zeb tilted his head down at him, "This is really high up, I feel like I might fall." </p><p>Ezra attempted to reassure his friend so the prank could continue, "It's fine, you're almost there!" </p><p>Zeb took this false encouragement as true encouragement and continued climbing, just as Ezra had planned.</p><p>Once Zeb reached the top of the rather tall tree, the Lasat tilted his head down towards Ezra again, "Hey Kid, I'm going to start throwing fru-woah!"</p><p>Just as Zeb was about to grab the nearest fruit, the lengthy and slim tree began to lean to the side, the sound of the slightly cracking wood filled the area around them, Ezra couldn't help but hide a laugh.</p><p>Unfortunately, Zeb saw Ezra's little giggle and figured out the trickster's plan, "Ezra you little wamprat!" He shouted angrily, "Once I get down there I'm gonna-" </p><p>"That won't take long," Ezra smirked.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Suddenly, a loud snapping noise was heard, followed by a yell, and concluding with a thud as Zeb fell to the hard ground.</p><p>Ezra errupted in laughter, "Ah Zeb, it was so obvious! The tree is so thin and you're so heavy, how did you not see that coming!" </p><p>Zeb turned over onto his back, "One of these days I'd ought to kill you." </p><p>Ezra's laughing died down as he walked towards Zeb, "Only to be killed by Hera right after," the kid chuckled. Zeb sat up, and groaned "It would be worth it. Now let's get some food for real this time and head back to camp before I actually kill you."</p><p>···</p><p>On another side of the jungle, Hera and Sabine searched around for sharp rocks, sticks, and anything else they could use to construct weapons.</p><p>"Hey I think I found something!" Sabine yelled, Hera immediately came running, when she got to Sabine, she didn't notice anything around them that could be useful, "I'm sorry, but what exactly am I looking at?" </p><p>Sabine gestured towards a pile of slim pieces of wood, picking one up and bending it, she showed it off to Hera, "This wood is slim enough to bend easily without breaking. It could be very useful in making a bow and arrow." </p><p>Hera finally got why Sabine had called her, "Oh, may I see one?" "Sure." Sabine handed Hera one of the surprisingly many pieces of flexible wood and tested it herself, to her fascination, it didn't break, "Wow, you really have a good eye for these kind of things."</p><p>They picked up the wood and put it in a tote bag that was originally going to be used for the beach, and set off to look elsewhere.</p><p>A little while later they found some stones, they would have to ask one of the Jedi to cut them into blades, more sturdy wood for spears, and some supplies for clothes as well.</p><p>As they walked deeper into the jungle, ducking under the gigantic leaves of tall plants and walking over the dirt ground, stepping on old leaves and tiny patches of grass, the women arrived at what looked like an abandoned campsite.</p><p>There was a rope tied between two trees with a tarp half draped over it, the two guessed that was the owner's shelter, a rusty looking table which old datapads and books sat atop of, and ration packages scattered all over the ground.</p><p>"What a dump," Sabine commented, gazing at her surroundings as she walked. "Don't touch anything," Hera warned the curious Mandalorian, "The person who lives here might come back soon and I don't want to get on their bad side, they might be able to help us."</p><p>Sabine walked behind the tent and suddenly froze, "About that..." She corrected.</p><p>"What did you find?" Hera asked, trudging through the grass until she stood by Sabine, "Oh..."</p><p>Lying in front of them was a huge clawmark, about the size of Zeb's Bo-Rifle, violently scratched into the ground. Whatever made the mark didn't seem friendly at all, Hera and Sabine concluded. </p><p>"I don't think they're coming back."</p><p>Hera looked down at the clawmark in shock, "I wonder what made such a mark..." She couldn't help but ask.</p><p>"I have to say, I'm impressed," Sabine commented as she began walking to where they came, "Whatever it is, we'll have to keep an eye out for."</p><p>Hera eyed the clawmark for a little longer before catching up with Sabine and following her, "You can say that again. We should probably get back to camp though, it's getting dark out."</p>
<hr/><p>In another side of the, concluded to be, worldwide forest, Kanan and Chopper trudged through the seemingly neverending wave of trees, searching for sturdy wood to build a shelter for the crew.</p><p>A hevily dented Chopper rolled up to a strong looking tree and called for Kanan, "What is it?" Kanan asked.</p><p>Kanan looked up at the tall, hefty appearing tree and patted Chopper's dome, "Nice job buddy, now we just need to cut it down."</p><p>Kanan grabbed the two lightsaber parts he kept on his belt, put them together to form the hilt, and lignited the saber. </p><p>He motioned for Chopper to roll out of the way, and slowly began slicing the bottom of the tree.</p><p>The saber cut through the tree with ease and in almost no time the tree began to collapse, "Timber!" Kanan shouted, running.</p><p>The tree hit the ground with a large thump, sending particals of dirt into the surrounding air. "Well, that's one," Chopper stated, rolling back to his spot next to Kanan, who sighed, "Yeah, just about fourty some more to go."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wazzup! I'm actually really proud of this chapter, and I think I'm going to start releasing these chapters in two's so it's more of a wait, but more content when I post. Next chapter will be up in less than a few minutes!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is a little on the short side, but the good thing is that I've already started working on the next two chapters so we'll have to see how long it takes to get those finished😂 Hope it isn't too long, but if it is, it is and I apologize. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the sun began to set and everyone returned with supplies, the crew decided to build a small shelter for the time being.</p><p>They grabbed some of the wood Kanan and Chopper had brought, picked up some large leaves, and constructed a suitable little fort, though it looked more like a canopy.</p><p>"Well, I guess we're sleeping under the stars tonight," Hera concluded. The crew laid down across the sand under the canopy-like shelter, and Chopper was powerd off.</p><p>"Good night..." Ezra said, a slight tinge of fear in his voice, but no one heard it except for Hera. They all wished each other good night and tried to fall asleep.</p><p>Later into the night, when everything was pitch black, Ezra could've sworn he heard leaves rustling nearby. Abruptly sitting up in his spot, Ezra frantically patting at the ground around him to find his lightsaber, but instead of finding it, he accidentally hit Hera's arm, he froze.</p><p>"...Mmm...what is it?" She stirred after a couple of seconds.</p><p>"Oh, no... It's nothing. That was an accident, I'm sorry," Ezra apologized quickly.</p><p>"It's alright," Hera mumbled adjusting the towel she was using as a blanket, "Just lay down and try to get some rest..." </p><p>Now Ezra could barely make out her figure as she moved to a new sleeping position, "Yeah, okay..." He laid back down and waited until Hera appeared to be asleep, and then got back to finding his saber.</p><p>"Ezra..." Hera mumbled sternly, "What are you doing?" </p><p>The anxious padawan turned to Hera, and though he knew he'd been caught, he still attempted to fib himself out of the question, "Nothing..."</p><p>He saw Hera shake her head, "Nope, get over here," she replied softly. "What?" Ezra asked. "Lay back down, we're going to talk about this."</p><p>Ezra did as told and faced Hera, "Look, we don't need to-" "You're afraid, aren't you?"</p><p>Ezra drew his gaze away from her, almost in shame, "I...am." He suddenly felt one of Hera's soft bare hands trace along his cheek, "It's alright," she reassured, "It's perfectly normal to be anxious in a new environment. We just need to... adapt, and try to survive as long as we can until we can find a way out."</p><p>Hera knew Ezra still felt uneasy about this whole situation, and that was okay, but she needed him to feel at least a little safe, just enough for it to not compromise any plans. </p><p>She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in a bit closer, he immediately snuggled in. "It's going to be alright, I promise," she whispered. He sighed, he could only be this vulnerable with her "But what if it isn't, Hera? What if we don't get saved and we... You know..."</p><p>The fact that Ezra wasn't exaggerating did scare Hera, yes, but she had to stay true to what she believed in, or else she and her crew would never get out of here. "Remember what I said about hope? After we found out the truth about Travis?"</p><p>Ezra nodded.</p><p>"What did I say?"</p><p>Ezra's panicked breathed began to slow, "You said... You said we have hope that things will get better, and they will," He recited.</p><p>Hera smiled down fondly at Ezra, "Exactly. Whenever you get frightened, I want you to remember those words. Do you think you can do that for me?"</p><p>Ezra raised his head to look up at her before nodding, "Good. Do you feel a little more confident now?" </p><p>Ezra was hesitant, but after a few seconds he responded with an approving hum. </p><p>Hera let go of Ezra, and they shifted themselves into comfortable positions, "Goodnight Ezra," Hera whispered softly, "If you need me feel free wake me up."</p><p>Ezra's eyelids began to lower more and more, "Goodnight Hera," he mumbled quietly before drifting off into a deep sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, that's all I have for now, thank you so much for reading!<br/>I also have a Tumblr, TikTok, an Instagram account if you'd like to support me there as well, see you next time! Stay warm Texans!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next chapter is ready and coming soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>